


【冬铁】Hail Hydra（PWP）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 黑化的九头蛇冬兵注意ABO,半强制play，厨房play,落地窗play，限制性高潮，dirtytalk……总之你能想到的关键词这篇里都有，请确定可以接受再进行阅读





	【冬铁】Hail Hydra（PWP）

托尼没想过巴基会是九头蛇，就像他想不到在这个交往一周的日子，当他在厨房做好了晚餐等待男友回家，拥抱他的会是被重新洗脑后的巴基。  
“你闻起来糟透了。”托尼皱着眉，Alpha信息素于他而言本就过于浓重，更何况那里面现在还夹杂着浓浓的火药硝烟味，像是从炸药桶里刚出来似的。巴基一反常态地没有回答，只是卸下背上那挺重机枪，一步一步上前，用金属手臂牢牢将小个子的Omega固定在怀里。  
“你闻起来像奶油蛋糕。”  
“那是因为我做了奶油蛋糕，白痴。”托尼推开他，转身露出餐桌上烤得香喷喷的蛋糕，目光带着得意和一丝紧张。巴基呼吸凝滞了一下，一段记忆突然闯进来。  
那是个漂亮的妇人，对自己递上蛋糕，然后说生日快乐。他想这应该是那个叫巴基的人拥有的记忆，他现在不是巴基，只是一个代号，一个杀人机器。然后他想起来自己过来要做什么。  
“像斯塔克这样高傲的人，比起直接杀了，还有更好的办法。”  
蛋糕被一掌拍飞，精致的裱花被地面撞平，托尼还来不及惊呼，就被一下子推倒在餐桌上。  
“嘿，你在做什么？”他不敢相信自己的眼睛，辛苦一下午的劳动成果就这样泡了汤。始作俑者正骑在他身上，向来温润的蓝眼睛折射出冰冷的光，让托尼联想到最寒冷的冰雪荒原。  
“比起吃蛋糕，我更想吃了你。”  
室温陡然升高，托尼被铺天盖地的信息素包围得喘不过气，Omega的生理缺陷这时显示出来，他被Alpha浓烈的交合欲望淹没，间接陷入发情。其实今天他本打算在晚餐后就将自己完全交给男友，哪想得到他连这顿晚餐也等不及。  
“巴基……你……”  
“谁他妈是巴基？”  
这话成功让托尼停止挣动，眼神却更加恐惧。  
“你不是巴基？”  
“现在不是（Not now.）。”他已经失去了耐心，Omega逐渐丰盈起来的气息也让他情动，金属臂一下子就扯掉了棉质的居家长裤，这个过程中托尼一直在思考“现在不是”是什么意思，他有双重人格？那这个马上要侵犯自己的人算不算是自己的男友？他快被眼下的情况搞疯了。  
“巴基，听着，我不管你认为自己是谁，现在不是一个做这事的好时机。”托尼仍然耐心劝说，虽然声音里的颤抖暴露出他的恐惧。  
“你发情了。”Alpha一针见血地指出做这事的必要性，并且扯掉了他最后一层衣物（内裤）。  
“放开我！该死的，我是为我男友发情，他才不会这样对我！”  
身上的人动作顿了一下，仿佛想到什么久远的回忆，接着摇摇头。  
“他不会回来了。”  
说着，他扶着自己已经硬挺的性器直直挺进。  
托尼在被进入的时候仰面流泪。他没想过做这个会这么痛，即使在发情期，下体也不欢迎强硬的闯入。比起这个更痛的是心灵，他的男友不知道怎么了，用这种令人难以接受的方式开始了他们的第一次，就好像他的人生还不够糟似的。肌肉因为紧张而缩在一起，导致被巨物破开的触感类似于撕裂，那个小穴还在不遗余力地分泌着粘液，以确保他没有受伤，但他觉得自己的心已经破碎不堪了。  
巴基有一瞬间嫉妒那个托尼熟悉的男友，虽然那就是过去的自己，他清楚这一点却无能为力。重复机械性的抽插于他而言不过是任务，虽然感觉确实不错，被湿热的小嘴吸得很紧，但他不喜欢看到那对美丽的，琥珀似的眸子暗淡无神。他决定在任务之外稍微满足一下自己的私心，九头蛇不会知道这个的。  
托尼感到有什么冰冰凉凉的东西在自己眼眶下掠过，接着钻进他的上衣，在胸前熟练地捻动，很快明白那是巴基的金属臂，他刚刚在替自己拭泪吗？托尼泪眼朦胧地想，心口阵阵抽痛，但胸前的触感很快让他无暇分心，他不知道自己的乳尖这么敏感，被冰凉的手指揉弄就挺立起来，酥麻的触感传至下体，那些进入没有那么疼痛了。  
“Cute.”冬日战士评价道。他开始觉得那对眼睛恨恨地看着自己也让自己更硬了。他的手指色情地在Omega柔软的乳房流连，那里不足一握，却比任何少女的乳房都更勾起他的欲望。他俯下身不顾那对眼睛的劝阻，执意亲吻他的嘴唇，还下流地用舌头挑逗对方的牙齿，把唾液涂满他的口腔。托尼被吻地毫无招架之力，软绵绵地躺在大理石桌面上，承接下体一次又一次的碰撞，感到快要灵魂出窍，然后在他自己没意识到的时候，射在了自己的肚皮上。之后有很大一会儿他不知道自己身处何方。  
“啧啧，你就是这样也能射是吗，”冬兵鄙夷地侮辱着他，“我以为你有多贞烈呢。”  
托尼目光涣散地任由他继续动作，显然完全没听到他说了些什么，看起来完全被快感淹没了。  
冬兵觉得索然无味，他环视了一下这间屋子，满意地看到客厅有个落地窗。这栋位于曼哈顿市中心的屋子周围高楼环伺，楼下就是车水马龙的街道。他勾起唇角，抱起瘫软的托尼向落地窗走去，这期间依然保持着插入的姿势。托尼被几下深顶弄得哽咽，回过神来发现自己趴在玻璃上，身后依然被持续不断地撞击。他短促地尖叫一声，又很快捂住嘴巴，泪水在眼眶打转。  
“天哪，你不能……”这太危险了。只要对面大楼的人往这边不经意地一瞥，就能看到他衣衫不整，两腿大张地被压在窗户上干，更糟的是虽然他已经退休，可民众们不会不认识过去的超级英雄，他曾经就像电影明星那样出名。  
“喜欢在这里做吗？你吸得很紧。”Alpha咬着他背后的腺体，那里像是小浆果一样红了起来。他一口咬住，把自己的信息素倾泻进Omega的四肢。  
“啊……不，别在这……”托尼抑制不住呻吟道。他太害怕了，这种随时会被发现的恐惧让肾上腺素飙升，却意外造成了更加兴奋的后果。此时他能描摹出对方阴茎的每一条血管，触感前所未有地清晰，于是在他能控制住自己之前，他已经尖叫着高潮，肉穴痉挛着喷出大片淫液，从交合的缝隙流出，前端也挤出一点透明的液体。  
“Fuck!”冬兵被猝不及防地夹射，成结前努力抽出自己，发出“啵”的一声脆响，他怒吼着撸动自己，用精液涂满了托尼光裸的脊背，在腰窝附近汇成一汪乳白的泉，托尼整个人都像是Alpha的性爱娃娃，全身都沾着自己和对方的各种体液，失去体内肉棒的支撑，他靠着玻璃缓缓滑落，被身后的Alpha抱在怀里。  
“别担心你会被看到，”冬兵附在他耳边说，“来之前我已经把那栋楼的人全处理了。”  
托尼一点也不想知道“处理”是什么意思。

晚饭时间已经过了很久，月光倾泻下来，照在雪白的床单上。被皮带束缚着手腕的Omega正因为第二次情潮而翻滚喘息，床边不远处就站着一位Alpha，可他看起来没有要帮助他缓解欲望的意思。  
“让我求你不如杀了我。”托尼咬着牙，忍住体内翻涌的情潮。他变得陌生的男友把玩着一个银色的圆环，比手环小些，没人知道它的用途。  
“这就是你还活着的原因。”冬兵听了这话一点也不意外地点点头，“情欲的考验有时候比死亡还要折磨人。”他当然也不好受，一个发情的，诱人的Omega离他不足一米，但他在目的达到之前绝对不会碰他，这是任务，不是度假，作为机器他一直是最好的那个。冬兵缓缓靠近Omega，扑面而来的信息素让托尼呜咽着夹紧双腿，即便如此还是有些液体从腿缝流出。Alpha善解人意地没有出声讥讽他，用带着体温的那只手握住Omega半勃的性器，在对方的惊呼中把那个圆环套在末端，它的大小完全贴合茎身，没有一点余量。  
“看起来在你出声求我之前，我都不会让你射了。”冬兵露出一个微笑，托尼却觉得那笑容比冰雪还要冷，让他如坠冰窟。情欲灼烧着他的意志，后穴一刻不停地分泌着适宜进入的液体，却没有任何东西进去抚慰；前端被限制了高潮，双手也无法活动，他从未如此痛恨过自己的Omega身份。  
“求你……”托尼低垂着脑袋，声音很小。  
“大点声。”  
“唔……求你……”托尼抬起头，发红的眼眶注视着这个熟悉又陌生的人。  
“求我做什么？”冬兵佯装不解。  
“求你，进去……”托尼紧紧咬着下唇。  
“说清楚，进去哪里。”眼前的人不耐烦地抱起手臂。  
“……”托尼深呼吸一口气，脸红地像要滴出血，最终他还是妥协了。  
“求你进来我的小穴，操我。”  
“……这就给你。”欲望被彻底点燃。Alpha压向他，抬起他已经酸软的腿，蓄势待发的硕大一下子捅进汁水横流的肉穴，像是还不够似的，他一巴掌扇在Omega圆润的臀部，拍出淫靡的肉浪，明显感到穴肉瑟缩了一下。  
“操你的，爽不爽？”  
“啊，进来了……”托尼自暴自弃地迎合着他，被侮辱的语言刺激着却更加兴奋，前端缓缓挺立，根部却始终被禁锢着。  
“唔嗯……我想射……”托尼哭着说。  
“不是现在。”冬兵冷酷地宣判，持续撞击着已经软成一滩烂泥的穴肉，阵阵电流划过身体，他不由地加快了速度。托尼在他顶入子宫时，音调突然升高，猝不及防地潮吹，但前端却可怜地什么也挤不出来，只能抽搐着任由下体像失禁一样喷出潮吹液。冬兵看到快被肏傻的托尼暗自咒骂着上帝，确信他老人家创造出这样的Omega就是为了让他精尽人亡，也在后穴的绞动中射给托尼。这次他没有抽出自己，而是顶着宫腔任由结展开，将精液满满地灌了托尼一肚子，同时取掉托尼身上的圆环，让他像失禁那样射了出来，然后因为过量的快感而昏迷。  
“看上去你永远不可能从我这离开。”冬日战士心满意足地自言自语。他把昏过去的托尼抱进浴室，在替他清洗的时候又忍不住在那对手感良好的乳房上来了一发，接着按住醒过来的托尼脑袋，操进他的口腔。  
“你会得到不错的待遇，我的主人也许会出席我们的婚礼。”巴基依然迷人地微笑着，“Hail Hydra.”

END.


End file.
